Naruto the Allsear
by keonkla
Summary: Naurto should of ended up as what he should of been, a idiotic heroic fighter. So What happens when you add a third omniscient eye to him? Watch as Naruto is stuck between 2 roads, a path of happiness and heroics, or a path of pure blood destruction and uncontrollable hatred. Assured couples will be FemkyuiXnaru hinaXnaru. Harem, but will not become to big. NOTE: Dark/grey naru.
1. Chapter 1 Destiny opens

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto (note): while this is not a cross over it will contain some elements from other anime that you will have to realize.

Demon talking: **hmmmm**

Summon talking: **_hmmmmm_**

thoughts: _hmmmm_

* * *

It was very dark times in Konoha. The clouds were dark and hellish. Ninjas of all clans were ready for battle. "Don't let that beast into 50 miles of the village" one war hardened ninja yelled over the roars and noises of a demon, its 9 chaotic tails were wiping and causing storms and earthquakes. "We have to stall the fox instill the hokage arrives!" another ninja said his eyes becoming white and veiny as he took his men and dogged areas with very high youki. "Dam it has rabbit came back from notifying yet?" The ninja who said that was soon obliterated by a massive white tip tail. Every ninja (especially men) shivered at the laugh the demon produced, as it spoke "F**oolish men, you dare attack me, I will show you ningans what pure bloodshed really IS!" **the Kyuubi roared mightily. Just enough to cause ninjas in 10 mile radius to explode form the pure force.

(with minato and kushina)

Kushina had just given birth to a very healthy baby boy, its crying signifying its status. they were in the hokage towers basement performing the birth. four torches lighting the room. Kushina was on the table breathing heavily as she just had birthed a baby that shes holding in her arms right now. "oh Minato the pain was worth my little baby" she said hugging the crying boy. "heh he sure has a powerful wail, probably from you Kushina-chan" Minato said teasingly. Kushina just rolled her eyes at him. As all was well with them a ninja soon appeared with a white rabbit anbu mask and 2 swords on his back. "Sir we have news of the kyuubi no Yoko coming within the villages site!" rabbit said urgently. Minato soon gained a look of sadness and Kushina looked at him.

"Minato-kun, what are we gonna do? Are ninjas cant beat the 9 tails" said Kushina holding her son tighter. "Kushina..." Minato gave her a chop to the neck knocking her out and he grabbed hold of Naruto.

(with the battle with kyuubi)

Countless of bodes and ninja were destroyed as the kyuubi came closer and closer to konaha. Its massive paws making huge creators within the forest close to konoha. Kyuubi laughed at the screams of worthless humans . It stopped laughing as a giant puff a smoke a half a mile away came and inside it came out a giant toad and on top of it a little human.

"**ah so the village leader has come to face me, eh? I'm impressed most people don't have the balls to even be in my presence." **Kyuubi growled as it was waving its tails in a threatening manner. Gamabunta simple stared at the fox then shouted to the 4th "_**T****he kyuubi! Minato, you owe me big for fighting her!**__" _Gamabunta readied his sword while the 4th drew some blood and made some hand signs. "there will be no need for any fighting Gamabunta" Minato said as he called out the justus name. "Forbidden art Reaper death seal no justu!"Behind Minato stood a dark and ghoulish figure, the shinigami. "Kyuubi even if i cant defeat you, This shall stop your rampage!" Minato held up his son witch before all of this even happen Him and Kushina were gunna call Naruto. "_My son i hope you can forgive me, i hope the village will see you as a hero_." Kyuubi roared in defiance as the shinigami put its cursed sickles in its chest and began pulling it into the child's small body. Minato shed a tear as he felt the life leaves his body as Gamabunta was desummoned and Minato fell make sure to not let Naruto get hurt. "MINATO" shouted a voice as the third was at his position. "ah hey old man, (cough) I guess you knew what I was going to do huh?" Minato said smiling. "but why, why your own son minato, The village might despise him for the damage done to the village," Saratobi said gravely as he picked up Naruto. Minato smiled that heroic grin of his, "I believe in the village, and tell my wife Kushina...im sorry." Minatos life gave out as he shut his eyes, never to be opened to this world again. Saratobi looked at Naruto and smiled a saddened smile. "come little one you have a long road ahead of you".

The old hokage didn't notice however the slit that was on Naruto's forehead.

(with Saratobi in the leaf council room)

Saratobi came threw the doors carrying Naruto in his arms. "Saratobi has Minato dealt with the nine tails?" came the cold but respectful tone of Hiashi Hyuuga.

Saratobi's face was grim as he said "Minato has sacrificed his life to save this village, He couldn't kill the fox so he has sealed him inside this infant child" He showed the boy in his arms. The blond hair shimmering and the set of whisker marks on him to prove it. The members of the circle immanently were calling for blood shouting "kill it or its weakened ATTACK!". Saratobi put a abrupt end to it by shouting "ENOUGH" causing every to be silenced. "This child is nor or has ever been a monster, He has the nine tails inside of him, he has not BECOME it!" Saratobi said in a voice of finality. Fugaku Uchiha said "Hokage-sama the child will be consumed by the kyuubi if it can talk to him,we must." He was shut up by Saratobi's glare. "a scroll with a kunia inside of it does not make the scroll a kunia." the 3rd said sternly.

"as of now I will pass a law of silence, if anyone talks about kyuubi being inside of the child or telling it to the child himself, will be sentence to death, no accepetions."  
Saratobi said in a war hardened tone. Naurto threw this all was simply giggling like the baby he is. Hiashis sharp eyes caught a chakra spike in the boys forehead.

"hokage-sama the boys forehead is acting strangely" Hiashi said activating his buyakugan. "what in the, Impossible!" hiashi said for a rare time surprised. "what is it?"

Saratobi said looking at Naruto now noticing the slit on his forehead witch was slowly opening up.

"there's this rainbow colored chakra forming a eye in the boys forehead!" hiashi said as Naruto continued giggling all the ninja saw the slit open to reveal a large purple colored slit eye.


	2. chapter 2 Dawn of a new day

Summon : _**hmmmmmm**_

Demon: **hmmmmmm**

Thoughts :_ hmm_

Note: By the way since I am very new to this site, I would appreciate any Constructive criticism. Such as if the stories a little dull and or plot holes that need filling then tell me, but give out reasons why and whats wrong with the story. Anyways I don't own Naruto and enjoy my tale!

* * *

six long years have passed since the kyuubi's rampage. The villagers have taken their losses well, and will always remember their loved ones who had fought bravely. Yes it always seems like the grass is greener on the other side. One running blonde would say otherwise however.

The six year old blonde had tears in his eyes as he was running from an angry mob of villagers shouting things like "Murder!" or "speck of trash!" "FREAK" and the like.

The boy had cuts and bruises on his face and his clothes a grey t-shirt with a red spiral were stained with blood. He had a headband on his forehead, its tied flaps waving in the wind. He was Naruto Uzamaki.

1 of the villagers threw a kunai at Naruto's side making him yelp in pain. "please, just leave me alone I don't know what I did but please!" The six year old begged for mercy as the people of the leaf formed a circle around him.

The man who threw it walked to the boy,bent down and said with alcoholic breath "your a monster, today is the day you know what real pain and fear is,FREAK!" as he shouted that last part,he ripped out the kunai harshly. the villagers cheered as the man and even a few ninja began to really hurt him.

One of the more skilled ninja in the crowd threw some needles with grayish liquid in it. "Don't worry,this will make sure he doesn't get knocked out." The ninja who appeared to be a chunin due to the vest said, viciousness in his tone. Naruto's blood made a pool around him while the ninja and villagers weren't killing him, they were dragging his suffering out.

"_Why is it always me, how am i a monster?" _Naruto thought as he wished he could be passed out all ready,but the liquid was keeping him awake. This happened every day on the nine tails attack anniversary He would be attacked and wounded near death, but for some reason when he is found by Saratobi (if hes lucky) it would take just a few hours for him to be completely healed somehow. Even if the medi ninja would try to poison him with high quality stuff, he still would come out without any scars. Well without any physical ones at least._  
_

One of the men beating Naruto stopped and gained a very frightening smile.

"You know kid, since you killed my wife i think its only right that you do the pleasurable things she used to do huh?" his tone took on a more husky sound. all the ninja and men in the surrounding area grinned and stepped away. The man put his hand on Naruto's tiny throat and slammed him face first in the ground.

*Warning: the next paragraph is gonna be a taste of why this is M rated, read at your own risk!*

Naruto's headband fell off, Nobody notice the slit on his head due to it being face first in the pavement. "wa yo...oing." Naruto's words were muffled, his arms began to fail violently as he in vein tried to get free. Naruto felt his shorts being pulled down slowly and painfully, along with his underwear  
being ripped. "_no!" _Naruto thought fear in his very soul. The man unbuckled his pants, his penis erected in the air. Naruto felt it on his anal opening circling it in tease. Naruto was shaking, hoping to anyone that could possibly save him would. Thunder boomed across the sky as rain began to fall to the ground. As if the gods them self's were showing there sorrow for the terrible act about to happen upon poor Naruto. Naruto screamed as the penis entered his anal opening. The man moaned as Naruto's screams could be heard 5 blocks down. blood dripped from the now violated hole. The villagers started to laugh. They were having fun in his misery,having fun at his sadness. The man had"finished up" and took himself out of Naruto anus,cum mixing with blood making a pinkish liquid. Naruto was barely alive, his breathing being labored. Just before Naruto passed out, He saw the old man, descending on the crowd like a vengeful spirit.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING!" Saratobi bellowed angrily at them. The crowd turned to him in fear,but some ninja with more nerve spoke up with "Hokage-sama we are going to do the village a favor by killing him!" That ninja who said that was slain by a kunai in his throat. The anbu behind Saratobi immediately began to death sentence all of them, Except for the 1 man who raped Naruto. "You,Your not going to die yet" Saratobi said in a sinister tone as he called weasel. "yes sir" replied a monotone voice. "take this worthless scum to ikubi, tell him to do his worst without killing him."

"hai Hokage-sama" the anbu weasel began to take the man away. Saratobi rushed Naruto to the hospitable while Naruto was hanging on to dear life. "_hand on Naruto, Ill make sure you survive" _he thought sprinting across the Konaha roof tops.

In Naruto mindscape...

* * *

_drip...drip...drip_

Naruto open his eyes to the sight of...a sewer The dark and chilling air around him was scary. A eerie noise of water dripping getting to him. There wasn't any other sound, just the same dripping in the same pattern over and over. He took a closer look at everything around him The walls were a grayish green. On what Naruto thought was the ceiling of it or something, was pipes. one pipe area was bright blue,while the other was a bright red heading into 1 of the miles of hall ways. Naruto's state of mind however was blank at what happened. "I don't know what to think anymore" Naurto spoke out loud brokenly. He had always told the old man that he was going to become Hokage someday, and prove he was not a monster. Now however, He wonders, are they even worth any effort in proving it?

Naruto simply thought this out along the way to were the red pipes would lead him. As he began to get closer to the source he heard beastly growls in 1 large entrance, with a bright white light. He stepped into the light without hesitation on his part.

Naruto was now in front of a large cage with pure darkness inside of it. A paper tag with the kanji for seal was on it. Behind the bars the creepy darkness turned a blood red. 2 very large blood red stilted eyes opened and stared right at him! A giant maw with insanely sharp teeth into a demonic grin which could kill children with its horrifying visage.

"**So this is the child I'm sealed into huh? heh, just my luck that i get a little weak boy who's to weak to defend himself." **the demon spoke, its booming voice making Naruto fall flat on his butt due to its sheer power behind it. "w-w-ho are you" Naruto stuttered as the demons hellish grin became wider at his fear. "**fool, don't you listen to those little study's in that academy of yours? I am the being who attacked years ago" **It said hatefully at the child. "your the ...THE KYUUBI!,but but how?" Naruto was beyond shock what was the Kyuubi no Yoko doing inside of him.

"**The fourth Hokage being a mere human couldn't kill me so he used the next best thing,Asked the shinigami for assistance and sealed me within you a child."** Kyuubi said rolling its giant eyes at Naruto dumbfounded look. Then all of a sudden, it clicked into Naruto's head. The reason for the hate directed at him,the reason he gets beaten every day, the reason he has to go 1 week without food sometimes was because of the Kyuubi being inside of me. The mask that held Naruto darker emotions cracked slightly. kyuubi felt the sudden shift in air around Naruto.

**"Boy i may be a ten thousand year old demoness of hell but beating a child that's weaker then them just to take out pitiful rage is disgusting and pathetic. If you hate me, then perhaps i deserve it for letting my emotions cloud my judgment years ago" **Its booming tone became kinda saddened despite still having a very scary amount of rage behind it. "No mr,no i mean Ms Kyuubi its the villages fault for being idiots, your, your the first one to act even if its kinda hateful, a little nice to me." Naruto gave 1 of his true smiles in a while at her.

The demon looked very shocked at his amount of understanding "**my" **her voice went from the deep and quaking tone to a more feminine and slightly husky voice. "**you may be a weakling, But at least your not stupid and don't have mindless anger i guess." **She said her smile becoming just the barest of happy. "but ms Kyuu-" "**Thats kyuubi-hime to you brat" **"... Kyuubi-hime I want to become strong but The teachers at school dont even help me at all,they think i don't notice, but they teach me sloppy taijustu stances and wrong hand signs for justus, and when i do them right anyway they give me a F and I'm HELD BACK!" Naruto released some of the rage he had been keeping inside. A wave of force brushed Kyuubi s fur, as Naruto's headband was _burned _off as his third eye was wide open, Its scerla (white part of the eye) was glowing a deep red as Naruto gained a green aura of power. "**O****oo This boy has a ... Delicious amount of hate inside of him, And hes holding back more emotions" **she thought as she now saw the third eye on Naruto's forehead.

"**boy calm down,save that hatred for when your strong enough" **She demanded as Naruto to a deep breath.**  
**

The third eye scerla stopped its red glow but remained wide open. Naruto in his eyes his vision looked, weird like he was able to see the full top of kyuubi's cage bars and its eyes. "**boy i think its time i told of you of your heritage" **she said, her voice reverting back to the demonic tone.

Naruto looked at her giant red eyes with a interested gleam in his eye. "My parents, do you know my parents?" Naruto said tears in his eyes. "**child i will only tell you when your ready to handle it, right now your mentally frail" **She said sternly making Naruto lose his moments hope. "**_i will have to make his hatred grow before i tell him his father sealed me inside of him"_ **Kyuubi thought sinister,and sadistic thoughts in her head. "**Now Listen up kit, i will not repeat my self when speaking of this" **Naruto perked up, and for once was paying attention. "**You notice your vision is a thousand times better right?" **Naruto nodded. "**Your mother also held this bloodline ability, but never even showed her husband due to what the village might do if they found out, You have the third eye dojustu."** Naruto's eyes (even his third eye) went wide.

He put his hands around his fore head and his vision went dark in the top area were he could see the full height of the Kyuubi's cage. "That's kinda freaky... ITS AWESOME!" Naruto yelled out in his cheerful glee as he bounced around saying "I KNEW I WAS ALWAYS SPECIAL!" Kyuubi's annoyed growl made Naruto stop flopping around. "**I'm in a good mood, don't ruin it by making me bite your head off."** even tho it was kind of an empty threat, it worked as Naruto was now silent. "**good, looks like the boy can learn new tricks" **Kyuubi smiled mockingly. "**Now then, the third eye gene came from your mother who you got your last name Uzamaki from. She necessarily didn't have it but my genes seem to have made it activate in you much more potent. Threw that eye i was able to see your past ancestors ****using it and i have made a full break down of its ability's." **She spoke in a condescending voice, as if she was superior then this eye thing he had. "Thats pretty smart Kyuubi-hime" He said smiling. "**Why thank you, anyway Its ability are somewhat a little bit of the byakugan, complete 360 vision, maybe a bit above that due to how your eye is set. It is in the horizontle position instead of the vertical position that all of your family members had." **Kyuubi seemed to be not enraged, but calm and collected for the first time Naruto met her. "**Also you've gained the ability to manipulate the essence known,as waves. Waves are the motion of force of anything, Child with that ability you could control the universe its self if you wanted to." **Kyuubi's voiced seem to get a sense of pride at her container gaining power already. Naruto was wide eyed, He was so supised by how much a third eye can give him. Kyuubi smirked at naruto as she said"**But wait, there's more!" **Naruto immediately listened up. "**It also seems as when i was being sealed in you, my demonic energy's have tampered with your third eye a bit, making it what we demons call the jagan **(evil eye) **eye." **kyuubi was almost giggling as Naruto"s mouth dropped.**  
**

"Now that sounds awesome" Naruto said as he wanted to know what this jagan thing could do. "**The jagan eye you have can attack a persons mind, and when you master it enough, can attack there very soul. Due to the chakra that eye produces now and my own merging together, have created a completely new type of chakra. The reason it doesn't have a pipe of its own in the sewer is because its all locked with in the eye its self. You will have to train to unlock it." **Kyuubi looked at Naruto in a critical way, to make sure he was listing. "**as i will not talorate a weak container, I will train you in demonic arts, you will have to become a hanyo (half demon) to train under me." **Kyuubi let all of this sink into Naruto as he was looking down in thought. "_well i dont want to become the demon that the villagers always said i am, but nobody has ever liked me..." _bad memories of in the academe of him asking out a certain pink haired girl only to be punched in the ground for it, everyone laughing at him came to his mind. Naruto began to sneer as the darker emotions surfaced.

It was then decided. "i accept" Naruto said in a voice a child shouldint have. Kyuubi did a wicked laugh, as she put a tail to Naruto's jagan eye.

**"IT IS DONE BOY!"**

* * *

End note: There,sorry it took so long to update Im a little shaky on imagintive stuff while writing. Anyway, please review and comment !


	3. Chapter 3 The first unveiling

_thoughts: hmmmm_

demon talking: **hmmm**

authors input: ()

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Note: from now on flashback text will be inside of * markings.

Saratobi was in the konaha medical center pacing about in front of Naruto's room. His wrinkled face in a state of stress worry and thought. "I was a fool. Thinking a simple rule could stop hatred of that magnitude." Hell he was so ashamed and blind before, that this might not have been the first time Naruto has been violated. "If only his father was still alive or his mother was still in this village." He said as he remembered just why she left.

Flashback!

* Around konaha engineer people were rebuilding the village as shops were getting refunded by the few allies villages they had. The energy from the beast still remained in the air , tinges of red steam like gas moving around. The villagers were in dismay, as loved ones in the village were buried as people cried and mourned for loss ones. Only trained ninjas were outside as the potent youki could be expelled out of the human system by somebody who could manipulative chakra effectively, as Other people would of died from burned intestinal tracks.

Saratobi was in his office his renewed status as a Hokage was simply "winged" as the situation for the village was more chaotic then expected. Naruto was in his care for a moment as he held the baby in a small modern baby bed. "_Supply's have been low, more then half are ninja, dead_." Saratob thought about all the bad sides of the Kyuubi's rampage. "_Then theirs the boy, The villagers will be informed by the council or some of the root anbu from danzo of it being inside of him." _Saratobi sighed as everything seemed to not possibly get more complicated.

His office doors were kicked open by a certain redhead, who looked in pure hysteria. "OLD MAN where's my Husband and baby!" She said slight KI (killing intent) coming off of her in waves. Saratobi looked shocked to see her recovered so easily. "Now Kushina calm down, let me explain." she simply growled, as she sat down, knowing yelling at him was going to get nowhere.

Saratobi looked Kushina in the eye stating " you know that Kyuubi has attacked right? did someone report What has happened?" Kushina looked confused at him at first before a fearful look grew in her eyes. "Is-is is he ?" Saratobi shook his head slowly. Kushina's face went from tearful to a almost disturbing look, it was emotionless, as if nothing mattered anymore. "and my son? has he died as well,hehehe" Saratobi stood up at the slight chuckle she did. "No he is just fine Kushina, don't make foolish guesses like that understand?" Kushina's darker looked faded slightly.

"Where...the hell is he then?! " Kushina s voice was a whirlwind of emotions now. "Allow me to explain" Saratobi took 20 mins to explain what had transpired with Minato, Naruto and Kyuubi. all threw out the conversation Kushina's face soon became a image of pure nothingness. "I see " she said as she stood up. "Saratobi-San i am going to leave this village, it is nothing but hell for me." Saratobi stood up immediately "But your son, what about your son!" Saratobi looked at her angrily "I know hes human and not a demon, he is still my Naruto,but he will remind me of Minato to much. I'm sorry but even i have limits" Kushina said in a tone of finality.

"You cant, He has a chance with Kyuubi inside of him to be ALONE FOR GOOD! You cant just leave him!" Saratobi's brown eyes looked at Kushina like a enemy. Kushina simple scoffed coldly. "If hes any son of mine or Minatos he will tough it out. Shouldn't of probably had a kid." She simply left the office with Saratobi just sitting there, a grim look on his face.

Naruto had just lost his mother.*

flashback end..

Saratobi was interrupted from his blast to the past by a nurse, "Hokage-sama hes stable, we have cleaned out his anal opening and his wounds are healed." She said in a soft tone. Saratobi nodded his head "Im going into his room immediately" He said going to hallway door A75.

With Naruto...

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, 1 of his smiles on his face. "_I feel great! something healed all my wounds."_ Naruto felt his forehead pulsating slightly. the door opened to reveal Saratobi at the door. "Naruto are you ok? if there's anything that you want to talk about, im here" He said his grandfatherly voice soothed Naruto a bit. Naruto looked around the room to get a feel for were he was at the time. "Ah don't worry old man,im fine, but i think that my butt is going to be sore" Naruto said blushing and face in a comical pout. Saratobi s eyes were wide "_What, hes not even a little effected? He's not crying or mentally damaged." _Saratobi looked at Naruto strangely. "Are you sure?" Naruto did a big grin, witch Saratobi saw threw right away "yep" Naruto's pulsing of the forehead stopped.

"So old man, when will I be out of here? i have the academy to go to tomorrow" Naruto said stretching his arms. Saratobi decided to let it drop for now and said "if your feeling this good then tomorrow you can get out and go to your study's." Saratobi smiled warmly. "SWEET!" Naruto yelled, a big smile on his face. _"what is with him?" _Saratobi looked at him strangely, "Come to me if there's any problems ok Naruto?" he said. "sure thing " Naruto said as he put his head on a pillow as he got his rest for tomorrow. Saratobi looked at him before he went out the door.

"_lady,when am i going to start training?" _Naruto said as a feminine voice responded. "**Soon Naruto-kun, tomorrow after the academe go outside the village and i will handle the rest."** Responded Kyuubi now in a strangely kind and soft tone. "_I hope you tell me who you are and why you are in my head," _Naruto said as he went to sleep "**uh your so nosy." **She said shaking her head in the cage. (if your confused about this part as from there meeting in the 2nd chapter, Just keep reading it will be explained)

The next day...

* * *

Naruto woke up early as he knew today was the day to get out of this stupid hospital. "Finally freedom from this creepy place!" he said as He got out of bed. His forehead pulsed again as the door opened to a brown haired doctor with blue eyes meeting with him. "Alright Uzamaki your free to.." His words were stopped short, as air wooshed passed him. "...He's pretty fast" He said smiling to himself, seeing past what was inside of him.

Naruto ran out of the medi hospital with determination. The weird lady told him if he wanted to get stronger, he should really pay attention in class. His dream of becoming Hokage however, made him strangely... angry, angry enough to make him clench his fist hard enough to draw blood. So he gave up on that dream. He did want to be a good ninja tho but the purpose for becoming strong, it was... blurry. he just ignored the glares of hate and he saw the academe coming into view. There was Naruto's Favorited teacher,Iruka. "Ah hey Naruto." Iruka said smiling but surprised to see Naruto at school so early. "gee your here pretty early, Your the one most of the time who's late coming to class." Iruka said wondering what made Naruto get more serious for his ninja learning. "Eh well you know, just thought i should pay attention a little more then goofing off all the time." Naruto said doing a foxy grin.

"Well good, lets see if you can prove your words in class today" Iruka said glad Naruto was willing to do a bit more extra in class. They began to walk to Iruka's classroom. Naruto put a hand to his forehead as he had been feeling this weird pulsing from his forehead every time somebody was near. "_why do i get these migraines randomly_?" Naruto thought. They reached the classroom as Naruto sat down in a desk.

10 mins later...

People started coming to classes to the sight of Naruto reading a textbook on throwing kunai. they began to whisper "so the dumbass picked up a book huh?" "like that's going to help" and other snide comments.

one of Naruto's friends came in and caught Naruto reading. The guy had a pineapple hairdo and a bored expression. "Your actually reading?" He said in a tired toned. Naruto nodded his head "yep, cant be goofing all the time" The guy simply said Troublesome and sat drown. Naruto smirked, looked to his side and said " you Should try it sometime Shikamaru." Naruto had to shake his head as Shikamaru sat in the desk and fell asleep already. Next came a kid with 2 large red markings on his face, and shaggy brown hair. "YO! Sup Naruto" his voice as loud as Narutos usuley is shouted.

He saw the book in Narutos hands and said "ahh picking up a book, bout time dude" "ya ya dog breath" Naruto replayed as a white little dog came out of the marked kids shirt. He sat down in front of him. Now came a chubby brown haired kid, munching on a bag of chips. "Hey Choji" Naruto said grinning "mey rutomm" He said while munching on the chips. He sat on Naruto's right.

(ok im lazy so the other people who are in Naruto academe at ages 6 above are in)

5 mins later...

Iruka had just finished with roll call. Iruka Now was doing a review of the basic clone. "alright last time we covered the hand sign and the amount of chakra to do it, so today we are having a quiz over it." the instant he heard moans he did his famous bighead no justu. "EVERYONE PIPE DOWN!" Everyone shut up instantly. "alright Now first is ..."

After 10 mins everyone had gone except for Naruto. "_Damn, the bane of my excitance, clones" _Naruto said in despair knowing what the outcome was going to be. "Naruto Uzamaki" Iruka called from his clip board. Naruto walked up and did the hand sign. "_I need a Miracle" _Naruto thought as he tryed his best to get the right amount of chakra. Naruto felt strange force coming into his forehead as a strange poof sound went off.

There stood a none whitish and failure clone but a health carbon copy of himself. Iruka gained a surprised smile, _"__Naruto really is getting serious. I am proud of him" "_Good job Naruto, you passed." Naruto had his jaw on the floor, "_I did it i realy did it"_ Naruto got a big smile as he sat back down containing his joy." A kid with black Hair in sort of a duck shape raised a eye brow at him. " _he actually did it, hmhp something really lucky must of happened." _The kid with the obsidian colored eyes simply went back to brooding._  
_

Later that day...

Naruto was Now out of the academy with some ninja gear he had stolen, heading to the forest. "**alright Naruto-kun when you get there I want you too close your eyes" **She said to him as Naruto was getting deep into the forest. "_alright lady."_ He said as he had made it to the middle of the forest. He closed his eyes as he went deep inside his mind.

Narutos midnscape...

Naruto was now in front of a giant cage. and front of him inside the bars was, a stunning women. Her hair was spiky yet had elegance to it, it being coiled into nine pony tails. The red being so dark on the hair that it made it almost look black. Her skin was a light tan having no blemish except for the beauty mark (its a mole, i think there hot on anime women..,... dont judge me) on her lower left part of her face. Her body, most man would pay there souls to be with. she had a hourglass figure, no fat at all on her stomach. Her breasts were D size but the perkiness of them,almost sticking up completely without a bra was the unnatural part. Her ass was nice and shaped looking like hit could jiggle a little if she made even the slightest motion with her hips. big enough to make a indention on her cloths to show the outline of the crack. Her cloths were of a special tight dress that was blood red with black markings on it. the dress was in half to show her everything just below her breasts. Her toned stomach looking like it had slight abs to it. from her waste down was the rest of the dress tightly fitting showing her hips. It cut off just below her knees. Two orange slitted eyes stared at Naruto playfully.

Naruto blushed gazing upon the beauty of her. "Hi are you the lady who talks to me sometimes?" Kyuubi didn't say anything, just simply walked up to Naruto. 9 tails came from her back and warped around Naruto gently. "**Stay still boy, and just be in bliss" **She said taking off his headband in 1 swift claw swipe. Her eyes turned a dark red and a bit more slitted like a beast as she saw the blood she drew. she gave a savage lick of her lips as She kissed his forehead. Naruto's body was engulfed in red energy. She stopped kissing as the light faded.

Narutos six year old body was now a bit... different. His Hair was slightly longer. His eyes were now slitted, and a darker blue. one fang now was coming from his upper lip. the wisker Markings were now blood red and were thicker looking like there was more whiskers trying to come into 1. **"finally i couldint stand acting nice to you any longer." **She said her voice still feminet but stronger and deeper. Naruto chuckled darkly. "Heh **nice kiss tho Kyu, Now if **only i could get that right **Here" **Naruto said a strange dark distortion coming into his voice at times. He put a finger to his lip, a clawed finger and drew blood on his lip. Kyuubi's eyes lit up with a lust to take the six year old right now, or just simply eat the piece of meat in front of her. "**while its tempting to satisfy me at this point, ill think ill wait till ur not so... wimpy" **Kyuubi smirked at Naruto's growl. "Anyways,I wanna know why you've bothered to keep that idiotic part of me, it will only get in the way." Naruto said wanting a explanation.**  
**

**"because, you still think no matter how hateful your are right now ,still think that friends will get you threw this so the so called idiotic part of you is actually a mask your jagan, has made so your mind doesn't fall completely in darkness. I could get rid of that part of you but, I want to know if you have the balls to give up the old man and your other friends for evil." **She said coldly, as she knew there was a chance he could go back to actually being the mask it self again "so You want the mask to stay in control and eventually fuse with me to see if i have the so called "balls" to go competly bad?" Naruto said suming up a large explanation on kyuubi's part. Naruto coocked his head to the side as Kyuubi was fileing her nails, as if hes to low to be stared on. "**pretty much ya." **She said smirking at Narutos annoyed look. "So you gave up allot for power to?" He said as Kyuubi nodded, done fileing. "**yes, i had to in this order give up my weakling of a mate and kill him, heheheheh he is so funny when in hell he says ill get my payback, and those snot nosed little kits were great for launch to." **She said doing a small chuckle. Naruto looked at her with his jagan and saw she had no regrets for betraying her mate and children. " Dam your 1 cold hearted-sadistic women...I LIKE IT" Naruto Said grining as kyuubi smirked. "**take that as a warning kit, if you want me dont get weak or i will gobble you up in more ways then one?hehe" **Kyuubi smirk showed sharp teeth as Naruto blushed.

Naruto shook his head as he said "Enough dirty talk, its time for my training to start."

Kyuubi made all of Naruto's cage disappeared making a dark and cruel looking forest of her making. kyuubi dark red lips became a wicked smile of pure hunger "**Let hell Begin"**

* * *

End note (there i finaly got this 1 out to. Any questons or comments about the story, just type in the review!


	4. Chapter 4 inner overtaker

Demon: **hmm**

Thoughts: _hmm_

2 years later….

authors note : I am relay sorry for not responding in months my internet has been off for quite some time due to payment issues, so without further words chapter 4.

Another sound of a beast being killed roared through the dark forest as a black furred giant wolf was slain. "**All **Right kyuu I've destroyed **these small fries, **Can I **at least get** a challenge**?" **said a sparingly distorted voice. Out came a now 8-year-old Naruto His hair was now more furry and spiky having to be tied in a pony tail. His eyes Were still the darker blue but around the irises if you looked closely it was turning a bluish purple.

His clothes were of black and red claw markings on his shirt. His pants were of black cloth with orange fur pads covering the side of his legs.

His claws were stained with flesh and blood as he was snarling. Kyuubi so far had been working on his physical aspects of being strong. He in the past 2 years was actually growing past half demon hood, by age 13 he should be a full demon. **"all right kit you've did good"** The forest faded away back into the swear with the giant cage. "**I think It's time we started something new" **Kyuubi said officially serious as she came out of the shadows in her human form.

"**Now that your Body is strengthen, I think it may be ready to endure The energy stored within Your jagan eye"** Kyuubi said Her face set in a frown. Naruto smiled in satisfaction, while his body and strength had gone miles when he was 6 he knew he had to get the spiritual part of chakra. He let his Jagans energy flow out as the hand band burned off reveling it to be wide open.

"finally **I have been waiting f**or this" Naruto said as he closed his normal other 2 eyes. Naruto began to search deep inside his mind, to find the power that had evaded him for so long. His eye's scarela began to turn red as Naruto was straining to find it. "**Come on kit we don't have all day, you have to go back to the academy soon." **she said impatiently as Naruto began to, float in the air.

His jagan eye stopped glowing as 5 long light purple whips came out of the sides of his head. Naruto felt a sense of enlightenment as now he can see in 360/ and any dark areas in the area were now bright.

The Jagans pupil now became a soft ruby red, as Naruto's chakra became three times its level. "Now this is what **I have waited for"** said Naruto as the whips came into his head.

Kyuubi nodded as she then said, "**Now that you have learned all that i could teach you for today. i think its time you go back to your other self's body." **she said shooing him with her hand.

Naruto snorted " Great i have t**o go back to my weakling mentality"** Naruto said as he dreaded becoming his old self.

back to the outside world...

Naruto was happily skipping to the konaha academy, for some reason Naruto had felt alot stronger and he knew all these wired justus, he's finaly going to get the respect he deserves.

Naruto walked into the school entrance walking by students left and right, ignoring the glares that he was used to by now. He found irukas class room and walked in to find he was early. Iruka sitting at his desk smiled and waved as Naruto came in "YO iruka-sensea pleasure meeting you " Naruto brash voice didn't change but his tone was a bit polite for Naruto. "ah Naruto arriving as early as ever " Iruka said good naturally as Naruto set down.

Naruto sat in his desk reading his book named "The honerbound oath of the sword". Naruto thanked whatever had made him learn all this information easier. Naruto looked as the book explained all swords and respective katas that are used with them. What naruto was on was the all around katana a basic ninja weapon, with all around of use of mostly swift and deadly strikes. A asasinators most notorious weapon. A few minuets later every one was now in the classroom talking filling the room with noise.

Iruka came in slamming the door shut making the students quite down. except for a certain group a girls bothering a black haired boy. "QUITE!" iruka shouted. the girls immediately shut up. Iruka now began to teach the kids. "

"Ok class today we are going to go on the art of weapons and how to use and or counteract them." Naruto immediately smirked. looks like today is his day. "

Now last class we learned taijustu and figured out all of your different body types for strength speed and techince,now We are going to learn and go over how to learn to fight an armed opponent with the use of your body and chakra only." Iruka turned to Mizuke who was at his desk getting up and getting out a wooden katana. Mizuki got infront of the classroom, holding his wooden katana in a simple 2 handed stance.

Iruka began speaking again. "Alright in this situation, i have used up my chakra and have a little left for 1 justu that is B rank and lower. My opponent is an expert katana user and is going to go in for a kill". Mizuki went into a stance where he was leaning to the left, his foot curving alittle and his sword going for a slash or stab. "Now what are my options for this?" Iruka asked his students.

Naruto raised his hand not a second later. "Well by the look of his stance he should be going for a stab and taking Mizukes rank of chunin into account his speed should be just a bit above average so i say a kick to the back of his left leg should get him long enough to use a fire justu to finish him or even grab his arm and knock his own weapon out of him." Naruto said logically and thoughtfully on the situation.

Every kid in the classroom looked at him with a dumbfounded look, the class clown and or "idiot" had just said the most smartest thing that ever came out of his mouth.

Kiba looked at naruto with a smirk thinking "finally the dumb ass is cleaning up his act." Sasuke simply just "hn" and didn't really care. Shikimaru was asleep so he couldn't put his 2 cents in. Hinata in the back of the class blushed and thought "way to go Naruto-kun" Iruka nodded and smiled "Very good Naruto".

xxx

"**Way to show the brain actually in your head kit**" Kyuubi said now up from her nap, Naruto was walking out of the school feeling good about today. "ya ya kyuu-chan, Naruto said in his head rolling his eyes at her teasing. He ran up the orange fence and landed on the side walk as he was heading to ichirakus as he was feeling hungry. He then began to get glared at by the villagers but he simply kept up smiling as they could not ruin his day. He saw the big ichiraku sign and walked by it only to be blocked by a villager.

"Hey brat your not allowed at this establishment" He was a 32 year old man with brown hair who had a beer bottle in hand and a angery slash dazed look to go with it. "Great a drunkard" Naruto thought rolling his eyes. "Sir step aside i have every right to" Naruto got interrupted by dodging a rock.

Naruto would of just sighed and went on his way, but that was before Kyuubi started teaching him. She told him to only do self-defense if they attacked him, but for some reason he WANTED, somebody to hurt him just so he could feel there throats rip under his hand. "**Damn that's pretty gruesome thoughts** **kid**." Kyuubi said her voice seemingly sounding like concern. "Your right there not worth it" Naruto thought back a bit freaked out at himself thinking like that.

"_**How bile inducing, Cant believe he still such a saint**_" kyuubi thought snorting.

"Hey!" A rough voice called out as the red cloth curtains of ichirakus opened and out came the restrunt owner himself. "Leave the boy alone, he will always be welcomed here!" ichi said shooing the drunk adult away.

"FINE! GET KILLED BY THE KYUU- ..DEMON" He said running to whatever that wasn't here. "Yo thanks Ichi-san." Naruto said smiling the kind act by his retrant showed that he still had hope. "No problem, kid now come in here ill give ya the usu all on the House!" The old man said opening the curtains for Naruto. "Sweet" Naruto said his blue eyes shining with glee.

XXX

Naruto was going to the village gate as he was now gonna sneak to get to his secret training area out side of the village and in the forest. just before his foot hit the ground before going outside of the village his foot sank into the ground becoming pure lightning as his whole body teleported to the clearing in a burst of lightning.

"_Hey Kyuu-chan wake your big fuzzy ass up Its training time!_" Naruto thought as he then heard growling. **"I'm already, up kit now pay attention**." She said as Naruto got ready. So far over the years Naruto training have been nightmarish well to normal people. He had almost 10,000 pounds of weight on his body with seals. He had to run around the village 20 times to get used to the seals. He had so far blown off more than a few limbs doing demon justus and had snapped his hands multitudes of times doing the strange demon seals.

Kyuu-chan had told him that he held the utmost rare combination of 5 elements, fire, water, wind, lightning, and ice. Naruto has gotten the hang of all of them so far and when he mastered the 4 water, wind, lightning,ice he was going to make a new release idea that he called weather released.

Right now he couldnt even fuse 2 of the elements together as it was going to take time and effort. "alright kit these 4 years every sense i started you off you have done quite well by the time you get to twelve going so good you might be high jonin level." She said as Naruto grinned at the prospect. "**now today I am going to teach you a new element. that really only demons and few humans that use its weaker form "shadow" can use, Darkness**" Kyuubi said getting a stern teacher-like tone. **"Darkness its uses on battle are vast it can amplify other elements to greater levels and every shadow is at your command." (1)**

"Ah i see" Naruto said eager as ever to learn something new.

"**However this element could harm you as it feeds off of negative emotions. hate, anger, rage, not just them but sadness doubt, and so on."** She said as Naruto nodded. "Well im not really all angsty like sasugay back at the academy so i should be good, as long as i Dont lose my cool" Naruto said closing his eyes and smiling. "_**True kit but your other self could get a lot more control, so i wont have to listen to you stupid pointless happy tone**_". She thought in glee as she can finally see what the real him could do. "**Now then I am gonna teach you a dark technice** s**o you could get the feel of the element. Dark clones."** kyuubi said as Naruto got into a meditative position.

"Ok now focus your chakra on your shadow and imagine it growing and morphing to a real being. Dont get mad if you don't get it on the first try, im not even much of a dark user so i dont know what more to tell you, you'll have to come up with more on your own." Naruto didn't blame her for that, actually he was siked that he could make his own stuff with this dark element. Naruto focused, his chakra and looked at his shadow to see any progress. He saw his shadow darken alittle before it stretched and in a poof of black smoke there he saw him self, no flaw or fail in the clone.

Naruto stood up and looked at him self from up and down.

"Nice" Both Naruto said as they chuckled at the same time before poofing it away.

**"Damn**" Kyuubi tsked as Naruto was still his happy self.

"Whats so "damn?" I got the justu down" Naruto thought in his head confused. "n**othing Naru-chan**" Kyuubi said cheerily.

XXX

meanwhile in his mindscape...(2)

Naruto got bashed against a tree as a red blur rushed at him, "Naruto" proofed into a discharge of lighting as the red blur seen as Kyuubi in her human form got dropped kicked. Kyuubi didn't seem to be effected at all as she grabbed Naruto digging her claws into Naruto's skin and tossing him like a rag doll to the ground. Naruto managed to trip Kyuubi on her feet with a sweep before he used his new demon/kitsune reflexes to flip jump back to get some distance, but before he even landed on his own feet he got knead in the stomach. Naruto coughed up blood as he flew toward a bolder and bashed right threw it, he cut off his momentum by jamming the tip of his feet to the ground. Causing some massive burning and scorch marks on the ground.

"tsk tsk tsk kit" Kyuubi said her red eyes showing disappointment. Her blood flavored lips in a frown. "I'm not even using a full 2 tails worth yet your still not causing damage to me." Naruto grunted as he stood up, he could feel that his ribs had broken and that his lung was punctured by a severed rib piece. "also that sweep kick you did to me that was your chance to use your claws to slice my throat open."

Kyuubi was now in his face. Her red eyes beaming into his purple silted ones. "don't hesitate, understand?" Kyuubi said harshly.

"Fine Fine" Naruto said spitting out some more blood. "Why is it that I cant use my jagan eye In this fight? You are the fucking 9th buji"Naruto said irritated at his defeat sitting on a random rock.

"you can't rely on that eye as your only source for sensing movement and or chakra control. You may have unlocked its astral energy but you have to rely on your own power for the most part."

Kyuubi said in a tone that Naruto simply snorted at. "I see what you mean, doesn't mean it can't tick me off tho."Naruto blankly said.

Now while his happy persona was on what the true Naruto would say, the "baby stuff" This Narutos training would have actually killed a high A-rank demon at the most. He had held even while he fought with kyuubi 15,000 On each limb with 20,000 being on his torso. He was pretty close to mastering darkness and was redy to get his weather realese training going. He had riped off half of the seal kyuubi was inside and she had made him bath in all of his elements in order to be able to not be effected by the attacks at all.

Lets just say Narutos pain threshold was almost god like now. Kyuubi had also thought him a beastly tiajustu called Kitsonda (3).

It was a style that was about claw and tearing attacks, But its main thing was tricking the opponent about what type of attack your going for. Naruto"s jagan eye had also made him a natural at genjustu, He had been working on seeing if genjustu could combine with ether tiajustu or ninjustu.

He was close with taijustu as he thought his kistune fighting style was gonna be perfect for this.

He looked to his side to see kyuubi sitting next to him. "Uhhh aren't we done training? or is there more?" Naruto excited for more techniques. **"no kit i just wanted to sit by ya that's all**" kyuubi said. Naruto raised a eyebrow. "ooook?".

In the years Naruto has been under Kyuubi's teutleg, he had began to get kinda close to kyuubi. While she could be quite bloodthirsty and angry most of the time, but She could actually be really nice and fun to talk to sometimes. It still was weird to him tho, not being used to being close to people. "**Oh lighten up kit. so how was your day**?" she said giving a fanged smile at him.

"Shouldn't you know?" Naruto said not meaning to sound so smartassed but well she should have! Naruto saw the tick mark on her head and quickly said " but i had a awesome day Kyuu-chan!" He released a sigh as he saw it go away.

"that's good" She said giggling slightly at his antics.

Naruto looked at kyuubis face and almost forgot how pretty she was. Naruto let his eyes "wander" for a little, noticing just how much cleavage she was showing. He looked down lower to find her curves in the right places,and just as he was about to go to her "backdoor" He was broke out of his perverted stupor by laughing.

"Wa? Whats so funny!?" Naruto said acting like he didnt just check her out. "**oh don't worry it's not you looking at me, its the fact that you actually think i wouldint notice**."kyuubi managed to get out wiping a tear out of her eye. "Well with an ass that big i would be surprised if you didnt notice" Naruto said crossing his arms. The smile she did made his heart flutter. "**Hows that a insult kit**?"she said having fun with him, and not in the I think your suffering is funny way.

Naruto chuckled and said "I dont know". Naruto smiled, he had not smiled in a long time.

"Now should i really waste my time with them and kill them all or just leave and be with kyuu?" Naruto thought, He knew she wanted to see what it was like to give up every thing for power but he kinda just wanted to not bother with them but another part of him wanted there blood splattered.

"hey kyuu, how is your fire clones training with my happy self going?." Naruto asked becoming serious he did not want his happy self getting weak on him. **"He s doing fine he's started on darkness training . I think im gonna have him start on kinjustu soon.**" she said as she began to file her nails.

The training forest that was around them turned to a open field with some trees and a big bright sun. "Good, thats 1 thing we have had in common, weapons"Naruto said grinning. **"I know kit.**" she said rusling his hair with 1 her tails.

Naruto then had to ask the question ever sense she sat bye him. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Naruto said rasing a eyebrow at her. Kyuubi sighed as she got her self compertable on the ground.

Naruto sat his arms holding himself up, looking at her with a blank stare. **"Well kit, it's this simple, im not as evil as every seems to make me out to be"** Kyuubi said and frowned at the incredulous look Naruto gave her.

"**Ya know I was that angry, because I had just woke up thought I defeated the 4th, but in reality got outsmart, ME the Queen of kitsune, and buiju lord**." Kyuubi said ground were she sat on singing and her red hair frizzing a bit. "**and when i am angry I can be pissy for a few years, but I get out of it**."Kyuubi said sheepishly rubbing her head with a tail. Naruto wanted to ask why she attacked konaha but felt she would tell him when he's ready. "all right thanks for telling me,now i think ima go train by my self for a while"

Kyuubi rolled her eyes. Naruto always did this. Sometimes stay within his mind and train for ...well last time she counted he had done physical and ninjustu practice for nearly 72 hours. "**dont cause to many explosions, or ill bite your head off.**" kyuubi winked at him, using her slightly slanted eyes and licked her lips sadistically. She grinned as she saw him flinch before he ran screaming to who knows where. kyuubi yawned as she decided to sleep right where she was, knowing Naruto was here somewhere strangely helped her sleep today.

XXX

Naruto woke up as his alarm clock rang he for some reason knew he would wake up at a very late time as he had dressed for school and had slept in his clothes for today.

Naruto decided to test his newly acquired dark element. As he got up and crawled under the bed and sank into the shadows underneath them. He popped up behind the tree were the swing was, and looked around to see that nobody saw him.

He walked from behind the tree into the red doors of the academy. He walked slow and easy to Irukas class, seeing the teachers from other classrooms glaring at him. He glared back, unknown to him his eyes glowed purple, every teacher who looked at him immediately went inside of there classroom. slaming the doors shut. He raised a eye brow as he heard a bunch of locks, well locking!. "hmhp" he said as he continued to walk. He saw Iruka out there standing at his door. "hey Naruto a bit late for being early eh?" Iruka said joking with him.

Naruto simply shrugged "I suppose i am". Naruto came in to see mostly everyone there. He cursed when he saw the seat he is assigned to today was sasuke. Naruto walked in and down the aisle climbing up to the second row and sitting. Sasuke turned his head as he didnt want to bother with him as he had brooding to do. Naruto sighed, as long as sasuke didn't bother him, he wouldn't bother him ether.

his sensitive ears picked up footsteps and felt some really weak chakra signatures coming to the door. He saw a pink-haired girl and a plantnium blonde walk in,

"great those two" Naruto rolled his eyes as they were chattering about who would get sasuke. Ino went up the aile to her seat and Naruto hoped sakura would go to hers instead of doing what she usually do if he was sitting by sasuke. luck wasnt on his side today it seems. "Naruto! move you idiot, i wanna sit by sasuke" Sakuras nosily voice thrashed his ears. "I've been assigned this seat,so if you would please go to your own seat that would be nice"

Narutos voice changed a bit, it was a bit deeper, and colder, as if someone else was talking. Ki leaked directly toward Sakura. She was shaking a bit, as she felt it hard to breath. She looked into his eyes to find that they were purple now and had wide animal-like slits in them. "uuh sure Naruto". Sakura shakily got away from him. Everyone was now wide-eyed. Naruto really had changed, he would have been on the ground at this point if he was the same. Narutos eyes went back to ice blue before he shook his head.

"Damn where did that come from". Naruto thought confused as he would of just told her to get lost and be done with it ,but he felt like he wanted to kill her. Ah the blood splatter would be awesome to see. Naruto grabbed his head as he got the worst headache. "Why am I thinking this way." Naruto thought as the sudden headacqe was now gone as he calmed down and prepared for the lesson.

XXX

Naruto had decided to take a day off from training and went to his home to take a nap. "**hey kit , i saw what you did to that pink-haired whelp, nice one**" kyuubi said her voice still groggily as she had just woke up. **"funny how you woke up right when i was gunna take a nap**." Naruto said yawning. kyuubi sigh, Naruto heard the irritation in her voice "**fine go to sleep**" she said kinda harshly. "kyuu? is something wrong?" Naruto didn't get a reply so he shrugged and just went to bed he got on his bed the springs creaking and wood snaping. He layed his head down and closed his eyes as he went off to dreamy bliss.

in his mindscape...

Naruto (still his happy self) was in black space as he kept walking and walking in till he saw something in the distance, the closer he got to it the brighter it seemed. He stood wide-eyed as he saw himself. Blue eyes blond hair the wiskermarks, perfect carbon copy of him. "hey my human **mentalit**y " The second Naruto said in a mix of a nightmarish rasp and a demonic tone. Naruto asked fearful " who are you, what are you?" He said as the second Naruto was in front of him grabbing his throat. "Im you, **and you are ME**!"

XXX

Narutos face as the sun rose began to change, his wisker marks turned blood red his hair becoming a tad spiker, he held a purple glow around him as his mouth grew a fang and he grew a bit taller. his face contorted as it looked like he was fighting something, his wiskers fadded back to black and then going pure blood almost a glowing red. As the transformation was complete the flashing of his wiskers stooped as the alarm clock rang. BAM! a fist went strait to it breaking, it into millions of pieces. Naruto opened his eyes as they were the purple wide slited eyes, and did a fiendish smirk.

"Now things get interesting." "**Yea they really do kit**"

XXX

AH finally done, alright I need to address something. I still don't have internet, im pasting this from a Friends house.

(1) I know this inst very original 100 Naruto story probably have it but there's a certain dragon techinice that requires darkness it. This is a big reference to a really great story in my favorites. So Im not a claimer of this Element.

(2) Ok for those of you confused, its like this, ever since Naruto become a half demon he decided to stay his happy selfs mentality, Not really splitting personalities but taking away his own memories and putting them in his subconscious . so when he goes to his outer self he forgets all of kyuubis training and it comes to his happy self when his body is strong enough, and when he goes back to his mindscape he is his true self. how kyuubi and the happy self relation ship is this, she pretends to be nice to him and not as evil as she really is and trains him a lot easy then his true self. while on the inside she doesn't let up. If you read this chapter that little confusion wont last long.

(3) I wanted a kitsune style tiajustu so I just pulled that out of my ass. The stance is what he was doing when fighting Sasuke at the valley of end after the chidori priced him, and he channeled Kyuubi's demon energy.


	5. Chapter 5 the red rose blooms

Hello everyone its time for the grand opening of chapter 5. (i know i don't got much fans but this is my first story so im having fun with it fans or not)

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Any anime carechers or references in this fic. ocs how ever are fair game.

OH yea from now on this :[ ] means pronuncation.

Demon : **HMMMM "**_**HMMMM"**_

_thoughts: hmmmm_

* * *

XXX

Saratobi sighed as he had gotten his paper work done, It was july 15th, Ever sense Narutos indecent he had watched him very closely in his scrying orb. Naruto had not been attacked, only because Naruto had evaded them all, even the anbus who tryed to attack him, could not find him. He executed them of course the day after.

Saratobi had been surprised to see Naruto smiling still after being brutally raped like that. No matter what some sort of trauma should have happened but Naruto didn't appear to have any scars. Sure he was a little quite and a bit more serious about his grades in the academy, but nothing else. Saratobi was worried about his makeshift grandson.

* * *

XXX

The secretary outside was on the computer, probably handling the hokages financial business, trade from other villages and the like.

"Excuse me miss, I request to see Hokage-sama." The lady looked to see who it was and scowled as she saw.

"What? You trying to assassinate him? Get lost demon trash." She said hateful as she looked into Naruto eyes, witch was a big mistake on her part.

Naruto's eyes all of a sudden became two blood red orbs, as his body morphed to some sort of shadow fiend with 5 eyes and with 6 clawed arms, yes his arms them self's were clawed. The woman didnt have a chance to scream as 1 arm impaled her stomach, ripping out her lower intestine and right lung.

The woman felt unimaginable pain, as she squirmed all on the desk spraying blood

and flesh everywhere.

Naruto and a red-haired woman that was with them laughed as the woman squirmed all over the desk knocking over the computer. Holding her stomach as if she

had gotten impaled.

XXX

Saratobi heard a knock on the door. "Enter" He said audibly. " He was greeted with the sight of his Makeshift grandson, but did he look different. Naruto's hair seemed like it was tamer in other areas, then twice as spiky as before in others.

His whisker marks where what worried him, they were red, no blood colored was more like it. "Is kyuubi trying to take over.?" He thought in alarm.

The look in Naruto's now athemyist colored eyes calmed him, they still held the Happy spark, all tho it was dwindled a bit.

"Naruto my boy, where did your new look come from?" Saratobi said rasing an eyebrow at him.

"Eh woke up with it on, oh ya and old man, My mom wants to speak with you." Naruto said casually.

"Sure Naruto-kun bring h..., WHAT?!" Saratobi yelled releasing what Naruto had just said. Naruto opened the door a bit more to reveal the woman behind him.

She had red hair that went down to the floor. She wore a jonin vest that held an orange swirl on it. under that was a blue T-shirt. She had black tight fitting, cloth pants, obviously made for swift and easy movements. She held a very impressive figure. The one thing that told him it was her

was the green emerald eyes and facial features.

"Kushina! You, you returned?" Sarotobi said squinting at her, He felt that something was extremely off about this. "I know old-man, I decided to return here to visit you and to see, well what I thought was a demon having a great time at ichirakus and making ichi-kun and ayame-chan having the time of there lives" She said smiling altho she did look ashamed.

Saratobi found nothing strange about her chakra signature, and by her tone she was genuine about this. "Well its good you have come to your senses" Saratobi said doing a light smile. Saratobi looked at Naruto now. "Naruto are you angry with her?"

Saratobi asked seriously. He wouldn't let Kushina near him if he didn't want to see her, he could do that much.

"Well i was ,but i decided what would anger do for past problems? So don't worry old-man i still love her very much." Naruto said hugging his mom's leg. A whimsical smile on his face. Saratobi would of cried at the seen if he wasn't so used to this thing from village problems.

"Glad to see things looking up for you Naruto" He smiled before he turned to Kushina. "What do you want to discus with me kushina-san?" He put aside his papers and pipe in his mouth.

Kushina sat in the chair as she began speaking, "I want to take my son on a 4-year trip with me. I want to teach him every thing I know."

She said as Saratobi gave her a look. His eyes boarding threw hers, trying to see what she had planed. "Why, as of right now your son is doing exceptional in the academy." he said confused.

"Oh come on old-man, I know of what some of these so called, "loving civilians" as my husband called them do to my Naruto, and ill be damned if He dies here somehow" Kushina said a motherly protectiveness emanating from her very being.

Saratobi sighed, no matter what he could come up with she was right. He might die if some of the stronger anbus came after him. "Kami help us all if she finds out he got raped." He shivered at the thought. One plain and simple fact would come about if she knew. It would be a bloodbath. He at his current age would probably have to die trying to just weaken Kushina.

"Well who am I to stop a family from getting to know one another, I'll allow it." Naruto and kushina both did similar cheeky grins. Saratobi wanted to slam his head on the desk as he knew this would mean more of one thing, paperwork.

* * *

XXX

Naruto and Kushina left the building as they walked down the stairs the anbu guarding the front door were inside. " Glad to see your back kushina-sama" The one in the bear mask said a flushed tone infecting his voice.

Kushina saw his eyes through the eye hole looking at her chest.

"ya my face is up here" she said smirking at him. Naruto and her, went threw the glass doors. Kushina didn't even have to look to know they were staring at her butt. She turned around and winked at the bear masked one giving her butt a bit of a "bump",making the

orange swirled dragon on her pants to crunch up a bit. "uh mom could you please stop teasing the anbu" Naruto said sweat dropping, and tried his hardiest not to be turned on by that as it was his own mother. "oh fine Naru-chan" kushina said ruffling his hair as they, went on there way.

"Dude, I think ima go use the bathroom" the bear masked anbu said in a very breathlessly tone to the rabbit masked one. "Have fun, lover boy."

the rabbit masked said annoyed but again not blaming him.

* * *

XXX

Naruto and "kushina" looked to see that they were out of sight of the village. "Alright, looks like we can drop the act."

Narutos voice became a bit rougher. kushinas red hair took on a bit of a darker tone. Her face becoming a bit more defined,

on her cheeks dark wisker marks appeared. Her nails became perfectly manicured claws, beautiful but deadly. her clothes morphed

into a red kimono tight enough to show her cleavage and huge perked ass. Her eyes began slanted not enough to mess with her looks but just enough to

apply the natural beauty, The emerald green became blood red with much thinner slits then Naruto's.

Kyuubi laughed as they continued on there journey to kami knows what. "Geez i almost forgot how much human males could be so easy to manipulate." She said enjoying every minint of what they did. "and they way you made my mother sound and look make her out

to be pretty hot i believe, maybe i should have some "fun" with her before and after i snap her neck." Naruto unconsciously

licked his lips at the thought. "ill be there to watch to kit, she gets whats coming to her" kyuubi said angerly.

While fun to toy with men ,just thinking and impersonation the woman who failed at being a mother, made her want to vomit. "oh ya how did you pull of

the act without henge or anything?" Naruto said as he took out a water pouch.

Kyuubi's tone held much pride as she spoke. " Well kitsune's are great at illusion's, just so happens shape shifting falls

under that catagory, We can take the shape of anyone we see, perfect in every espect except for memory, good thing i

dug up her look in your memory when you were a baby." She said smiling to herself. "you don't think i could learn that could i?"

He said interested in this technique. Kyuubi got a cute vulpine grin. " Well your half demon kitsune so it shouldn't be a problem" "Sweet." he said in reply. Kyuubi then began to notice Naruto's new hair style. "Hey looks like you smoothed out some of your spikes a bit." Kyuubi said in a womanly tone.

"Heh, thanks." Naruto said enjoying Kyuubi's company. "Say I know that you don't know how to use a sword, so how is my happy self gonna learn kinjustu." The real Naruto had no need, as he had already created his own style, with a nodachi. Kyuubi looked at him a sly smirk coming on her face. "Don't worry, somebody owes me a favor." Kyuubi said evilly.

"Ah a demon swordsman, now im expecting this guy to be superb." Naruto grinning at the possibility. They were almost nearly out of the leafs territory and now were at a disserted area. That seemed to have some sort of shrine. It held pillers of stone around the empty house like shrine. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he noticed that the house was made out of wood/ mahogany like material.

That material hasn't been used ever sense the dynasty era. "Whats up with this.?.. it doesn't even seem to be in this time period." Naruto looked over to see kyuubi go up to the shrine. "Wait over there kit, This will only take some minuets." kyuubi sat cross legged as she got her arm out and cut it, bleeding on the ceremonial blood red cup. It was being held by 2 things that looked like some cross between a demonic rat and a wolf.

When the grail was full the inside of the shrine glowed a bright red before the shack was being burned to a crispt despite being metal material. A pentacle with an hourglass symbol appeared on the ground as Naruto started to sweat as , a immense amount of hate and K.I. (killing intent) was gathering.

Naruto looked all over the land they were over to find weapons such as axes spears lay, "this must be a war zone from 50,000 years ago" Naruto thought, and became wide eyed when blood started to appreare in certain spots on the ground. "as if the blood split from ages ago is returning.." Naruto thought as the power was increase rapidly. He covered his eyes from the red light.

"**Finaly, ages of being in the demon world and I have resurfaced" **Said a voice that Naruto didn't even think came from a demon NOR human. It held anger and hate like one but it felt almost...natural.

The light died down as rocks and little specs of pebbles had started rising from the power were now falling down. Naruto looked at what could only be described as a being unlike he had ever seen.

It held a human like size but Naruto knew this was high-class. Its head looked like some dragonic like

skull with horns curling looking like a devil. A glowing red runic mark on its forehead making a shield.

Razer sharp teeth were in that mouth and a snake like tongue to boot. It seemed to be almost skeleton like in look but Naruto notice that his "Skin and muscle" weren't that at all, Naruto took a whiff of it and new what it was. Blood, His body was actually physically made up of blood, Naruto could only assume It look hard due to it being STAINED on its very existence.

"Hi ya Kaz. [kay-z]" kyuubi waved not even being effected by him while Naruto was on the floor from the pure K,I.

" **Eh? Oh its you nine-tails, Why have you of all people freed me of my prison?" **It said in a voice of annoyed tones and... respect?.

"Yea I needed to take that favor you owed me and I want you to show him" kyuubi got a tail out and pointed toward Naruto "how to wield a sword" She said calmy as if she was speaking to somebody that was on her level. Naruto looked up pitfuly at that being above him.

The demon snorted " **He doesnt look like much, but if you training him he must have some potental" **he said as he then looked right into Naruto's eyes. "**Child I can already tell that you have split personalitys.. all tho your case is very...selective, You are now going to be my host, You wont gain anything from me being in you, you have to earn it. I will mold you into the strongest person alive. FOR I AM KAZAN [KAZE-ON], THE GOD OF BLOOD(1)" **It then without warning began to from into a deep scarlet mist and entered threw Narutos openings in his body, his eyes ears mouth nose, everything.

Naruto screamed as Blood came out of every poor as Naruto whaled his body hit with a immeasurable amount of pain hit him.

"**Kit this is only the beginning" **Kyuubi said harshly in her demon tone as Naruto would ether die or live after this, simple as that.

Naruto screamed as he began to claw his own skin...as if the pain from that was more desirable then the one the being was giving him. Naruto at this point was actually drowning, He did not feel delirious in the slightest.. as if he could bleed for eternity.

Naruto"s screams were sooned turned into psychotic laughing as his sanity was dissipating by the minuet

* * *

XXX

Hinata in her bed shivered as if she felt somebody she loved and cared for was dieing. "_Naruto-kun, please please be ok "_

* * *

XXX

And there we have it folks allright to tell you all I have gained my internet back! Second chapters might come just as slow as the last one as my personal life has been questionable... But anyway Im going to post eventually.

1: This character all tho its body was maid by me its not mine. Its a Demon on a online gamed called Dungeon fighter online, Unfortunately it was closed due to there company questionable service... also of course i have a pic similar to one i described.


End file.
